Better Birthday
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Sherlock tidak pernah menyukai ulang tahun. Ulang tahun itu tidak menarik. Konyol. Dan hanya untuk mereka yang mempunyai teman. Rate T for drug user. Birthdayfic for Sherlock.


Sherlock tidak pernah menyukai ulang tahun. Ulang tahun itu tidak menarik. Konyol. Dan hanya untuk mereka yang mempunyai teman.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes**

~oOo~

 **Better Birthday**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Sherlock tidak pernah menyukai ulang tahun, pesta, kado atau yang berkaitan langsung dengan itu. Hari ulang tahun itu sama saja dengan hari-hari yang lain. Tak ada yang spesial. Tak berarti. Apa gunanya merayakan hari ketika usiamu sebenarnya berkurang setahun? Dan di hari itu, Ibulah satu-satunya yang melakukan semua kerja keras—melahirkanmu setelah mengandung sembilan bulan—dan yang kaulakukan hanyalah menangis.

Apalagi mengajak anak-anak yang menyebalkan itu, yang selalu mengejek dan memanggilnya _'freak'_ untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak menarik. Membosankan. Konyol.

Orang tua Sherlock selalu mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya dan tetangga mereka sejak ulang tahun Sherlock yang ketujuh. Kado-kado yang mereka berikan pun selalu berakhir di gudang karena tidak ada yang menarik bagi Sherlock. Bagi otak jeniusnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman!" jawab Sherlock saat Mom dan Dad bertanya siapa yang akan ia undang pada pesta ulang tahunnya minggu depan. Lalu, ia akan berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya, mengurung diri dan menghindari pembicaraan tentang urusan pesta ulang tahun dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam kisah petualangan bajak laut sampai Mycroft mengetuk pintu.

"Sherlock?" Tak ada jawaban dari kamar.

Mycroft mengetuk dan memanggil adiknya lagi, "Sherlock?".

Masih tak ada sahutan. Mycroft membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati sang adik sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan buku cerita favoritnya di pangkuan. Ia duduk di samping Sherlock dan memperhatikan adiknya. Terlihat sepasang mata biru cerah itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, bibirnya tertekuk ke depan dan wajahnya memerah. Halaman buku terbuka, namun iris yang selalu memancarkan kejeniusan itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedang membaca untaian kata-kata di sana. Jelas sekali jika Sherlock kecil sedang menahan kesal.

"Sherlock, aku sudah membicarakan tentang pesta ini dengan Dad dan Mom—"

"Aku tidak pernah suka hari ulang tahun, Myc! Ulang tahun hanya untuk mereka yang memiliki teman! Bukan untuk orang sepertiku!" Sherlock menutup bukunya dengan kesal.

"Sher—" Mycroft berusaha menenangkan adiknya tetapi nampaknya Sherlock masih ingin meluapkan emosinya.

"Untuk apa bersenang-senang dengan mereka yang berpura-pura menjadi anak baik di depan Mom dan Dad tetapi memukuliku hanya karena aku dapat menjelaskan bagaimana mereka dapat mengambil cokelat di kedai Nyonya Pumpkin tanpa ketahuan? Atau mengejekku karena lebih memilih membaca buku kimia milik Mom daripada bermain rugby dengan mereka."

Mycroft amat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh adiknya—dipandang aneh, dikucilkan atau bahkan mendapat perlakuan fisik—karena otak mereka yang lebih jenius dibanding anak-anak yang lain. Namun Mycroft lebih tenang dan lebih memilih menghindari masalah dengan cara menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Dad, sedangkan Sherlock lebih tempramen dan tak jarang ia pulang dengan beberapa memar karena terlibat perkelahian.

"Sudahlah." Mycroft menepuk-nepuk kepala Sherlock dengan lembut. Helaian rambut hitam ikal itu menggelitik telapak tangannya. "Mereka hanya iri tidak memiliki otak sebrilian sepertimu, Sherlock."

Sherlock melipat tangannya di depan dada, mendengus kesal. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Mycroft!"

Mycroft tergelak. "Hei, kau baru berusia sembilan tahun minggu depan!" Ia justru semakin mengacak-acak rambut ikal itu.

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah ide untuk tema pesta ulang tahunmu. Dad dan Mom langsung menyetujuinya. Bisa kautebak?" Mycroft sangat yakin jika Sherlock akan menyukai ide ini.

Sherlock menggeleng. Ia masih kesal tentang semuanya yang berhubungan dengan pesta.

Mycroft merangkul hangat. "Bajak laut!"

Benar saja, kedua mata biru yang tadinya sempat sembab itu kembali berbinar. Rona wajahnya memerah bukan karena kesal tetapi terkejut sekaligus bahagia. "Yang benar?"

"Kau bisa memakai semua aksesori bajak laut termasuk _eyepatch_ dan pedang kayu kesayanganmu itu."

"Whoa! Terima kasih, Myc!" Sherlock langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, menuju kotak mainannya yang berbentuk peti harta karun dan mengeluarkan pedang kayunya. Lenyap sudah semua kekesalan yang tadi sempat menggelayut di wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau bisa membantu Mom dan Dad untuk mendekorasi taman menjadi pulau bajak laut." Kakak Holmes ini tersenyum melihat perubahan seratus delapan puluh derajat tingkah Sherlock.

"Siap, Kapten Mycroft!" sahut Sherlock dengan semangat.

.

Hari ulang tahun Sherlock yang kesembilan tiba. Anak-anak yang lain lengkap dengan kostum bajak laut mereka telah berdatangan, membawa kado dan mengelilingi kue berbentuk kapal kayu bajak laut. Sang _birthday boy_ —Sherlock—memakai kaos putih berstrip biru, celana hitam, topi hitam kapten lengkap dengan sebuah _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya. Oh, tak lupa pedang kayu terselip di pinggangnya. Taman disulap menjadi pulau mini dengan hiasan pohon-pohon kelapa buatan, gundukan-gundukan pasir dengan kotak harta karun dan tiang-tiang dengan bendera berkibar di atasnya.

Awalnya, Sherlock amat gembira dengan semua ini. Namun, ketika acara tiup lilin usai, semua anak kembali mengabaikannya. Padahal ia sudah bersiap dengan pedang kayunya, mengajak satu-dua anak untuk bermain, tapi tak ada yang menggubrisnya. Mereka hanya peduli dengan kue, cemilan, berlari-lari mengelilingi kursi, menjatuhkan gelas-gelas plastik berisi minuman dan mengotori serbet. Bahkan, tak ada yang sadar jika Sherlock meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Kecuali Mycroft.

Mycroft tahu ke mana ia harus mencari jika Sherlock tiba-tiba menghilang. Rumah pohon mungil itu berada di sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi di tepi sungai tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ada beberapa kayu pendek yang menjadi anak tangga untuk naik ke atas. Di anak tangga paling bawah terdapat sebuah plang bertuliskan 'Dilarang masuk! Kecuali Mycroft'.

Sherlock sering menyendiri dan berpura-pura menjadi bajak laut dengan rumah pohon sebagai kapalnya. Ada teleskop bintang di teras, tempat Mycroft sering menjelaskan berbagai macam rasi bintang kepada Sherlock di malam hari. Bendera segitiga hitam bergambar tengkorak putih berkibar pelan dihembus angin.

Mycroft menaruh sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru yang ia bawa dari rumah di rerumputan dengan hati-hati. Ia memanggil adiknya dari luar. "Sherlock! Keluar sebentar!"

"Tidak mau!" teriaknya dari dalam. "Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi, Myc!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ke sana lagi, Sherlock. Lihatlah ke sini."

Sherlock akhirnya menuruti perkataan kakaknya. Ia melihat kotak itu di samping Mycroft. "Apa itu?"

"Turun dan bukalah sendiri. Ini hadiah dariku."

Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, Sherlock turun dan mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kotak ketika ia mendekatinya. Dan saat ia membukanya, seekor anak anjing meloncat ke arah Sherlock! Anak anjing jenis peranakan Setter, bulunya panjang halus berwarna cokelat, tingkahnya lincah dan tak berhenti menjilati wajah Sherlock yang sedang kegelian di rumput. Dan yang terpenting, ia memakai _eyepatch_ dan slayer biru-putih kotak seperti bajak laut! Sebuah hadiah yang sempurna untuk Sherlock.

"Hei, hei, hentikan, sobat! Aku geli!" Sherlock menahan tawa dan berusaha menggendong anak anjing itu. Anak anjing itu pun menurut dan dengan tenang duduk di pangkuan Sherlock yang sedang mengelusnya.

"Kau senang dengan hadiahmu?"

"Tentu saja! Ini hadiah terbaik selama hidupku! Terima kasih, Myc!" Sherlock kembali bermain dengan anak anjing Setter itu. Mereka berlari-lari kecil lalu terguling di rerumputan. Raut wajah Sherlock yang amat ceria ini merupakan wajah paling bahagia yang pernah Mycroft lihat. Ia pun turut bahagia karena Sherlock amat senang dengan hadiah pemberiannya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Bisa kaupegang ia sebentar?" Sherlock memindahkan anak anjing itu ke pangkuan Mycroft. Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah spidol permanen dari dalam rumah pohon dan menambahkan sesuatu di plang peringatan: 'Dilarang masuk! Kecuali Mycroft dan Redbeard'.

"Kau menamainya Redbeard?"

"Um!" Sherlock mengangguk antusias. "Selamat datang di kapal Kapten Sherlock, Redbeard!" Redbeard menggonggong riang, seolah senang dengan nama barunya.

Seulas senyum terukir wajah Mycroft. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sherlock."

.

.

Pintu flat berderit pelan. Sepi. Tak ada yang terdengar kecuali detak jarum jam dan derap langkah berat seorang pria memasuki ruangan. Gelap. Tirai jendela belum ada yang terbuka. Pukul enam pagi. Mycroft melangkah perlahan menuju ruang duduk di flat adiknya. Ia tak mendapati siapapun di sana.

Ruangan ini terlalu sunyi. Saat ia masuk lebih jauh, ia melihat sesosok tubuh terkapar di balik sofa. Segera, rasa khawatir menguasainya. Dengan cepat ia hampiri tubuh itu. Tubuh Sherlock. Tiga buah jarum suntik berceceran di dekatnya. Mycroft mengecek nadi di lehernya. Stabil. Ia menghela napas lega.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Mycroft mencoba mencari sesuatu di saku baju tidur Sherlock. Dapat. Secarik kertas kecil yang terlipat dua. Ia membaca dengan teliti yang tertulis di sana. Daftar obat-obatan yang baru saja digunakan Sherlock.

Daftar itu adalah perjanjian mereka di masa lalu. Sejak Sherlock mulai menjadi seorang pecandu. Apapun yang digunakan oleh Sherlock harus ditulis di sebuah daftar. Mycroft sebenarnya miris melihat daftar ini. Zat adiktif adalah pelarian untuk adiknya saat ia merasa dunia sedang membosankan. Agar otaknya tetap terdistraksi, menjadi sibuk oleh stimulan yang nyatanya menggerogoti tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Namun, ada satu kata yang membuat hati Mycroft semakin nyeri. Sherlock menuliskan 'Redbeard' di balik daftar itu.

"Urgh!" Sherlock mengerang, menahan pening yang melanda. Ia mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat-obatan, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mencoba duduk dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Sherlock mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang membias, menyelinap masuk di antara tirai jendela. Kepalanya masih terasa amat berat. Ia senderkan kepalanya pada sofa, memijat pelipisnya untuk mengusir rasa pusing yang masih saja menyiksa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah suka efek setelah penggunaan obat-obat ini." Mycroft memerhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya dari kursi. Kedua tangannya bertaut di atas pegangan payung hitamnya.

Sherlock tak menanggapi ucapan Mycroft.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, nyeri di kepalanya mulai hilang. Sherlock masih menutup mata. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan pagi." Mycroft mengecek arlojinya. "Dan sejak jam berapa kaugunakan zat adiktif ini?"

"Sekitar tengah malam."

Hening di antara mereka. Mycroft tahu jika butuh waktu minimal lima belas menit untuk keadaan Sherlock mulai stabil.

Sherlock mulai bisa membuka matanya, palu imajiner yang menghantam kepalanya mulai lenyap. Ia memandang Mycroft yang dari tadi tidak berpindah dari posisinya, masih mengamatinya.

"Untuk apa kaudatang ke sini?" tanyanya ketus.

Mycroft tidak terganggu dengan nada sarkastis itu. "Ada yang salah jika aku menengok adikku sendiri di hari ulang tahunnya?"

Sherlock hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Ia mencoba berdiri, terhuyung lalu berjalan tertatih menuju dapur. Kerongkongannya kering meronta minta dialiri air.

"Ulang tahun hanya untuk mereka yang memiliki teman."

Mycroft berdiri dan melihat layar telepon genggamnya. " _Well_ , sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Tak ada respon dari Sherlock. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, Mycroft berkata, "Jangan lupa cek telepon genggammu," dan hanya debuman pelan pintu tertutup yang menjawab.

Sherlock menyeduh teh untuk dirinya sendiri, membawanya ke sofa dan menyesapnya perlahan. Uap hangat teh yang menguar membantunya mengurangi rasa pening.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja. Ada sebuah toples bulat di samping telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Ia mengambil toples itu terlebih dahulu. Tertempel catatan kecil di atas tutupnya. Tulisan tangan Nyonya Hudson. Terdapat sekilas wangi parfum Mycroft yang melekat. Mungkin Nyonya Hudson menitipkan pada kakaknya saat ia masih tak sadar di keadaan _high-_ nya.

 _ **Birthday cookies**_ **untuk Sherlock. Selamat ulang tahun, nak.**

Sherlock membuka toples itu dan melahap sebuah kukis yang baru saja dibuat oleh induk semangnya pagi ini. Manis. Seperti perhatian yang selalu diberikan Nyonya Hudson untuknya semenjak ia tinggal di sini.

Lalu, ia mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ada empat notifikasi pesan masuk—dari Molly, Lestrade, Mary dan John. Ia membukanya satu persatu.

 **Molly: Selamat ulang tahun, Sherlock. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu mengiringi hidupmu.**

 **Lestrade: Hei, Sherlock! Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kejeniusanmu semakin bertambah dan terus membantuku memecahkan kasus di New Scotland Yard. Ayo, kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di rumah John! Aku membawa tiga kotak rokok. Kau harus datang jika tidak ingin rokok ini aku habiskan sendirian.**

 **Mary: Selamat ulang tahun, Sherlock. Maaf kami belum bisa ke Baker Street pagi ini karena aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk pesta kecil ulang tahunmu. Doaku selalu untukmu, Sherlock.**

 **John: Sherlock, selamat ulang tahun. Aku tahu kau menganggap hari ulang tahunmu sama saja dengan hari yang lain. Hari yang membosankan. Tapi tetap saja aku mengganggap hari ini hari yang spesial untukmu. Jadi, aku dan Mary akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku dan mengundang Molly, Greg, Nyonya Hudson dan Mycroft (aku harap ia bisa datang di tengah jadwal sibuknya). Aku akan menjemputmu pukul empat sore dan jangan berusaha kabur! Kautahu sendiri bagaimana seramnya Mary jika ia sedang kesal. Ia sendiri yang menyiapkan makan malam ini di hamil besarnya.** _ **So**_ **¸ kau harus ada di flat ketika aku datang, ok? Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.**

Sherlock tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya ia tak akan membutuhkan lagi pergi ke _mind palace-_ nya pada tanggal ini—untuk pergi ke waktu ketika ia bertemu Redbeard pertama kali—di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Menghabiskan waktu malam di rumah John dengan orang-orang yang peduli padanya merupakan pilihan yang lebih baik daripada sendirian di flat.

Ah, ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak buruk juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, William Sherlock Scott Holmes!**

Akhirnyaaaa, 1 resolusi tahun ini terwujud: _publish birthday fanfiction_ tepat di tanggal 6 Januari! Yeaaaay ~\\(^o^)/~

 _ **This fic is special for you, Sherlock!**_

Daaan, akhirnya rilis juga Sherlock Chrismas Special: The Abominable Bride. WHAT A MASTERPIECE! BRILLIANT DIALOGUES! SUPERB! FOUR THUMBS UP! MYCROOOOFT, I feel what you feel!

Hahaha, maap, ga nyelow. Pokoknya kalian harus nonton episode ini! XD

Sudahlah, dibanding saya _babbling_ makin ga jelas, mari sudahi _author's note_ ini. _Once again, Happy Belated Birthday, Sherlock!_

 ** _Thanks for reading! Let me know your comment! X)_**


End file.
